Rue Yagami
Rue Yagami '''(The Emperor, The God of Destruction) is the emperor of the Yagami Empire, and one of the Five Gods. He is considered worldwide to be the strongest of the Gods. He is the husband of Rei Yagami, and the father of Ayane Yagami. Personality Rue is generally very easygoing and carefree, and he gets along well with people around him. He is also very lazy, and hates putting in work, often having his subordinates do all of his menial tasks while he only handles big decisions. His level of composure is truly God-like, as he has never once lost his cool in front of others. Along with his immense power, he is rather smug, and is under the assumption that no one can challenge him, even feeling the other Deities are beneath him. Despite Rue's lazy demeanor, he is actually an extremely driven person when he's motivated, and will stop at absolutely nothing to achieve his goals. Powers and Abilities Rue is one of the strongest superhumans in the world, and after defeating Anthony Reid, who was the one man who could match Rue in overall power, he reclaimed his throne as the strongest in the world. Rue's power is 'beyond comprehension,' apparently having the power to basically destroy the world. His power is so feared, that no one dares attempt anything on him, and the people of his empire graciously accept him as their emperor, but many people do it out of fear of what he's capable of. Sacrenite Powers '''Tremor Impacting Fist: Rue can generate vibrations in any part of his body to emit shock-waves upon contact with matter. These shock-waves are powerful enough to bypass almost any defenses as they are reverberating, which also makes these attacks virtually unblockable. Awakening Heaven Shattering Fist: Whereas Tremor is more controlled and only enhances his melee capabilities, Rue is now able to deliver punishing shock-waves through the air. Rue can simply strike anything and emit thunderous shock-waves that travel through any object, and are capable of widespread destruction. Anything will be shattered just like glass. In battle, he can even use the shock-waves to rupture the inside of organisms, effectively turning their insides to mush. By simply striking the air, Rue can emit powerful shock-waves that can be re-directed to the ground to stir up earthquakes, which if enough force is put into, can level and even destroy an entire environment around him. Rue has been stated by Kaiser as being capable of destroying the entire world, if he wanted to. These waves can be so powerful that he can destroy virtually anything on a molecular level. Although he is capable of widespread destruction, he usually avoids such catastrophes. This is the ability that granted Rue the title of God of Destruction, and is possibly the most feared Sacrenite power in the world. Abilities Master Combatant: Rue is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and has some skill with weaponry such as swords, broadswords and nunchaku. '''Genius Intelligence: '''Rue is an exceptionally smart man, and is a brilliant planner, organizer, and strategist as well. He has an IQ that is over 160. '''Indomitable Will: '''When Rue is motivated, his willpower is second to none. He is one of the few in the world who Kaiser cannot mentally invade. Category:Characters Category:Yagami Empire Category:The Five Gods Category:Main Characters